Mrs Ginny Longbottom
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: An alternate ending. Ginny married Neville, Harry married Luna.


Ginny Longbottom walked up to the barrier, holding her youngest daughter's, Pomona's, hand. Neville came behind, with the twins, Alice and Frank. It was their third year. Frank's toad, Nimbus, hopped onto Pomona's head.

"Mum! There's something on my head!" Pomona yelled. In a second Ginny had scooped the toad off her head and into Frank's arms. Neville smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes. Alice pushed her trunk through the barrier, and Frank followed. Ginny grabbed Pomona and Neville and dragged them through the barrier.

"Where are they, mum?" Alice asked anxiously. Alice and Frank looked like their dad, and you'd swear Pomona was a mini Ginny, but Alice had most of her mother's personality. Alice's cousin Lucy came towards her, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Hey Alice!" She greeted.

"Hey, Luce."

"Do you want to go find a compartment?"

"Sure!" Alice looked at her mum, who was smiling.

"You can go." Ginny told her daughter and niece. Alice kissed her mum, hugged her dad and ran up to the Hogwarts express. Meanwhile, Lucy permitted her mum and dad to say goodbye, before racing after Alice.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Pomona yelled excitedly, and ran up to her 'Uncle' Harry. Harry wasn't her actual Uncle, but treated like one.

"Pommy!" Lily, Harry's daughter, yelled. She hugged her 'cousin'. James ran over to Frank, who was his age. Harry's middle child, Lysander, knelt down, pretending to tie his shoelace. Harry motioned for his wife, Luna, to say goodbye to the others.

"What's the matter?" He asked his son. Lysander looked up.

"Dad, what if I am in Slytherin? What if the wrackspurts go to Rose and not me?" Lysander asked. Harry laughed a little, then covered it quickly with a cough.

"You won't son. If you do, Slytherin will be lucky to have you." Lysander smiled weakly. He heard something drop behind him and turned around.

"Oh my goodness! I am – Oh, Harry!" It was Hermione. She hugged Lysander and Harry. Ron grinned.

"She's been in this state the whole day. I don't think she really believes Rose is actually going to Hogwarts!" Ron told Harry. Hermione was rushing around, fixing Rose's bag and jumper, then fixing Hugo's, then her own, and so on and so forth. Ginny and Neville walked over to them.

"My God, have you been doing this Ginny? Calm her down!" Ron complained. Ginny smirked, Harry and Neville burst into laughter and Luna giggled.

"Mum! I'll be fine, okay?" Rose told Hermione, annoyed and humiliated.

"Da-ad! I want to go to Hogwarts with everyone else!" Lily complained.

"It's just two more years." Luna reassured her daughter. Lily nodded and sighed dreamily.

"This year you guys can meet James, Alice, Frank and the others in Hogsmeade." Neville told them, trying to cheer them up.

"It's not the same." Pomona and Lily complained.

"You're always doing lesson plans and stuff, and I only get to see you on weekends!" Pomona complained. Hugo just read, oblivious to the argument happening around him. Suddenly, the family heard a click clack and turned around to see Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass and a small blonde boy walking towards them.  
"Make sure you're in Slytherin, Scorpius, or we'll disown you." Draco told his son sternly. The boy nodded. Ron smirked.

"Thank heavens you got ya mother's brains. Beat him in every test Rose!" Ron encouraged his daughter. Hermione, Ginny and Luna rolled their eyes.

"Really, Ron?" Ginny asked sarcastically. He glared at her.

"See you, mum." James and Frank said at the same time. Ginny hugged Frank.

"See you, honey." She told him, waving. Then she noticed that Frank and James weren't going to the train, but around the corner…

"Come on!" James whispered to Frank. James' owl Moony hooted.

"Shush!" He urged the owl. Then he smirked and Frank's mouth dropped open: Victorie and Teddy were kissing.

"You're snogging her?" Frank asked, gobsmacked. Victorie's head flew around to look at the boys.

"Go away." She told them.

"Go away." James mimicked.

"Very funny." Teddy replied. James walked off.

"Can't they take a joke!" James demanded.

"Uh – no?" Frank tried, smiling weakly.

"Correct." James told Frank. Meanwhile Rose and Lysander bordered the train.

"Hey, Ly? Are you nervous?" Rose asked Lysander. He nodded.

"Drat!" They heard someone say. They peeked their heads in the compartment. A girl with short brown hair was sitting in there talking to another girl with blonde hair and an upturned nose.

"Can we sit in here?" Rose asked. The girl with brown hair nodded. Rose sat on the window side and waved at her parents.

Luna held Harry's hand as they waved at their two eldest sons. Harry's scar had not pained him in nineteen years. All was well.


End file.
